(Tripping, Freaking, Falling Over) Boys Like You
by GranddaughterOfCaskettAndTiva
Summary: What happens when you mix Boys Like You by Who Is Fancy?, Meghan Trainor, and Ariana Grande, with OUAT? This story, of course! 3 part story, with each chapter a different pairing. Ch.1 Snowing, Ch.2, Outlaw Queen, Ch.3, Captain Swan. Please R&R. Rated T for heavily implied adult themes. Happy Valentines Day everyone! (Character tags will change as chapters are added)
1. Snowing (Who Is Fancy?)

**Hey, long time, no write. So, I hope you guys like this. This is only part one of a three part story. This was inspired by the song _Boys Like You_ by Who Is Fancy?, Meghan Trainor, and ****Ariana Grande. Hope you guys enjoy!** **Oh, and before I forget, I want to thank LiveinLoveandLaughter for helping me with this, both with inspiration, and with editing! You are literally, the best.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Nope, nothing, nada.**

 **First part is Snowing, first part of the song with Who Is Fancy?**

* * *

 _ **Male  
** Female 1  
Female 2  
_ _ **Male and Female Parts**_

 _ **I'm in the deep end, cannonball jump  
**_ _ **Thinkin' of your love  
**_ _ **And my heart beats like a drum**_

Mary Margaret took a deep breath. Tonight was the night. After two months of trying to get Emma and Henry out of the house, while also having to find a babysitter for baby Neal, and dealing with the usual insanity that circled around Storybrooke, she was going to have David all to herself. Her heart hammered in her chest from excitement as she placed the finishing touches around the loft, lighting a few candles and putting on some soft music.

 _ **Not feeling guilty  
**_ _ **'Cause the water's just right  
**_ _ **Ohhh, it might be wrong, might be the time of your life**_

She supposed that she should feel guilty about this, about all but forcing her daughter to take her brother and son out of the house. But to be honest, she couldn't find it in herself to care, which was very unlike the good and gentle princess she was raised as.

She knew that Emma knew perfectly well what her mother was planning, but that just meant that the blond would have her return the favor at a later date.

Pushing the thought out of her mind (she didn't want to picture her daughter and the pirate getting down and dirty when she was preparing to seduce her husband), she slipped into the bathroom, and completed her preparations for the night by throwing on a new negligee and touching up her makeup, just as David stepped in the door.

 _ **So jump on in with me  
**_ _ **Let me set you free  
**_ _ **I'll make you feel like you're dreaming**_

"Mary Margaret I'm ho-" the shepherd turned prince stopped mid sentence as he entered the loft apartment, taking in the dimly lit room and candles on nearly every available surface.

"What is all this?" He asked, surveying the room for his wife. When she stepped out of the bathroom in the floor length white negligee, his jaw practically hit the floor. He could have sworn that this was something out of one of his dreams.

 _ **Try try try  
**_ _ **To follow the rules  
**_ _ **I break everyone of them with boys like you  
**_ _ **My oh my, doing what I always do**_

Mary Margaret advanced toward her husband. "This, David," the petite, dark haired woman started, "is me getting us some alone time, and putting it to good use. Emma has Henry and Neal staying with her and Hook for the night."

She stopped directly in front of him, pressing her body up against him before wrapping her arms around his neck. "So instead of following the rules," she mumbled as she pressed kisses against his jawline while his arms wrapped around her waist, "and trying to catch up on some more _practical_ things around the house," she pulled back to look him in the eye, "we're going to break a few, and get reacquainted a little more _intimately_."

 _ **Yeah I'm crossing every line to get to boys like you  
**_ _ **Boys like you, you  
**_ _ **Tripping, freaking falling over boys like you**_

David gave a small growl at his wife's words, sweeping her up in his arms, before tripping across the apartment to their bed as fast as possible. Mary Margaret giggled as he tossed her on the bed, ready to get to that _quality time_ with her husband that she'd been waiting for.


	2. Outlaw Queen (Meghan Trainor)

**So here's chapter 2! This one is an Outlaw Queen pairing, inspired by the Meghan Trainor part of the song. Hope you guys like it. Shout out to LiveinLoveandLaughter for helping me with my inspiration! You rock, girl!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own anything? I'm a broke college student, of course I don't own anything!**

* * *

 _It's getting hot out under that summer sun  
_ _I'm not playing games  
_ _I'm just a girl having fun_

For once in her life, Regina was relaxed and happy. No curses, no deranged little boys wanting to "play games," no imminent threats against herself or anyone else. She was at peace, and finally able to enjoy the life that she was creating with Robin and Roland.

She smiled as she watched her fiancé and future step-son play in the newly installed backyard pool. After the last bout of crazy had hit town and left a giant hole in her backyard (some nerd and his friends had come looking for a princess from Atlantis, and the weird little French mole-man had absolutely _desecrated_ her beautiful yard), she had decided to put it to good use. Turn a pain in the ass into something fun for her family, installing both a pool, and a hot tub.

 _I need to cool down  
_ _'Cause I know we're just friends  
_ _But one look from you baby then I'm falling back in_

She stood from her chair, calling the boys over. "Roland, why don't you head inside for a little bit while I start lunch?" She suggested to the younger Hood. The young boy nodded in excitement, still riding the high that comes with swimming in a pool, and raced into the house before either Robin or Regina could tell him to slow down.

Robin smiled at his son's retreating form, before wrapping his arms around Regina and bringing her in to kiss her cheek. "Maybe you should jump in yourself, darling?" Robin suggested eyeing her sheer blue coverup and the black bikini that could be seen underneath. He tugged on the hem of the cover up. "Maybe put that scrap of cloth you call swimwear to good use?"

He pulled her in for a real kiss this time, practically devouring her mouth, while still being aware that Roland could come running back outside at any moment.

 _What's a girl to do?  
_ _I got it mad for you  
_ _You make me feel like I'm dreaming_

Regina gave a small moan of disapproval as he pulled away, grabbing the towel that had been placed at the foot of her chair. He chuckled at her, before following the same path that his son had taken.

She struggled for a moment, caught between being a responsible parent and acting on the desire the former thief stirred up in her. In the end, the parenting side of her won out and she headed inside to get started on feeding her boys.

As she was starting lunch though, a thought popped up in the back of her mind. Mary Margaret and David _did_ owe her a favor for watching Neal a while back. Maybe she could cash that in tonight? As she started on the mac 'n' cheese, she started to make plans.

 _ **Try try try  
**_ _ **To follow the rules  
**_ _ **I break everyone of them with boys like you**_

Regina had thankfully been able to get her step-daughter to agree to taking the younger Hood for the night. While Robin had been out with Killian discussing plans for him to propose to Emma (it was about damn time), she had dropped him off with Mary Margaret, promising that she and Robin would be back in the morning to pick him up. She raced home to try and have as much time as possible to prepare her surprise. In fact, she was almost surprised that Emma didn't pull her over for breaking speeding laws.

When she finally arrived home, she dashed around the house, setting everything up. She could just see Robin's headlight coming down the street (he took to driving much better than Hook or anyone else who had been left behind in the Enchanted Forest during the first curse) as she hurried past the window to the backyard, leaving the house dark and silent.

 _ **My oh my, doing what I always do  
**_ _ **Yea I'm crossing every line to get to boys like you  
**_ _ **Boys like you, you  
**_ _ **Tripping, freaking falling over boys like you**_

Robin entered the house, mildly concerned when he didn't hear or see anyone. He paced through the lower floor, looking for either Regina or Roland. It wasn't until he reached the french doors that led out to the backyard that he saw any source of light besides the moon coming in from the windows.

As he stepped outside, he was stunned by the sight before him. There were lit candles placed around the hot tub, which was running at full blast, the bubbles frothing around his fianceé's shoulders as she leaned back, sipping on a glass of wine.

"Roland's with the Charmings for the night," she said, before finishing the last sip of her wine. "I thought that I would take your advice." She reached over the lip of the hot tub to place her wine glass down on the ground. "Only I left the 'scrap of cloth' upstairs."

Hearing that his wife-to-be was naked in the warm water seemed to shake him out of his stupor. Regina laughed as he all but ripped his clothes off, stumbling over his own two feet in the process. When he was finally divested of all his clothes, Robin couldn't get in the bubbling water quick enough, silencing the brunette's laughter (not that she was complaining.)


	3. Captain Swan (Ariana Grande)

**Final chapter, everyone! Hoped you guys like this special Valentines Day story! This chapter is inspired by Ariana Grande's part of the song, and revolves around Captain Swan. I wanna give another shout out to LiveInLoveAndLaughter, for looking this story over for me, and I wanna wish her and her fiancé a Happy Valentines Day!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I own anything? Is my hair fake blond? The answer to both of those questions is no.**

* * *

 _I get a feeling  
_ _Looking you in the eye  
_ _Know you wanna take a bite of my cherry pie_

Emma glanced up from her meal, feeling eyes on her. He was giving her that look again. The same look that resulted in her having to leave the station early last week, and then not being able to walk correctly the next day.

Killian gave her a slow, devious grin, the kind of grin that set her heartbeat a little faster. Without breaking her gaze, he placed another bite of Granny's pie in his mouth (he'd grown quite fond of pie since he'd been in Storybrooke, though he still wouldn't touch Regina's apple pie for obvious reasons) and she groaned as he licked the leftover red sauce from his lips obscenely.

 _Get so excited  
_ _Boy! you're making me blush  
_ _Let's just take our time now, there ain't no need to rush, no_

"Everything alright, love?" The pirate asked as he swallowed. Emma blushed, but glared at him, refusing to say anything. Killian lifted his hook to brush against her cheek, the cool metal contrasting with the heat of her skin, exciting her further.

He chuckled as she squirmed in her seat slightly. "Come now, Swan, we have all the time in the world for _that_. Although I will say that bringing Granny's home does make it easier to do this." He leaned in and kissed her in a way that would have made Granny kick them out if they really had eaten at the diner.

 _Why don't you make a move?  
_ _You got nothing else to lose  
_ _Just make me feel like I'm dreaming_

She moaned into the kiss as his tongue asked for entrance, and she opened her mouth to him. A few moments later, he pulled away, and she groaned at the loss of contact. "No teasing, pirate," she told him breathlessly.

He chuckled. "And why ever not, love? It's so much fun to rile you up."

He reached for his fork again, but before his hand could come in contact with the metal, she grabbed his wrist. He looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her questioningly, before she stood. "Then why don't you come rile me up somewhere with a bed?"

He leaned back and groaned out, "Bloody hell, woman," before rising from his own seat, grabbing her wrist as she let go of his, dragging her off to their bedroom.

 _ **Try try try, to follow the rules  
**_ _ **I break everyone of them with boys like you**_

The next morning Emma woke up pleasantly sore and sated. She groaned as she rolled over, raising her arms above her head to try and stretch out her muscles. As she turned over, she found that Killian still had his eyes closed, but his breathing had picked up, indicating that he was awake. _He's been watching me while I sleep again_ , she thought.

"Good morning," she said as she placed her hand over his chest.

He opened his eyes, giving her a self-satisfied smirk. "'Tis a very good morning indeed, Swan," he said. His eyes gave her sheet covered body a once over, before his grin widened.

She lightly smacked his chest, laughing. "You're insatiable," she teased him.

His hand grabbed her wrist, the hand attached to it still resting on his chest, before he pulled her down on top of him. "Only when it comes to you, love," he told her sincerely.

 _ **My oh my, doing what I always do  
**_ _ **Yeah I'm crossing every line to get to boys like you  
**_ _ **Boys like you, you  
**_ _ **Tripping, freaking falling over boys like you**_

She smiled at him, a genuine happy smile. This is what she always wanted. Someone who loved her for who she was, and was happy with her, and her son.

Killian smiled back, until he noticed the twinkle in her eye that usually meant mischief. He ran the curve of his hook up and down her back, causing her to shiver. "Seems I'm not the only one who's insatiable," he teased.

 _ **I got that something I know you can't resist  
**_ _ **I'm gonna make you feel it when I blow you that kiss**_

"Well, Regina does have Henry for the whole weekend…" she trailed off suggestively.

He gave a soft growl before rolling her underneath him, trailing kisses down her body.

"This time, Swan," he whispered against her collarbone, "I'll tease you as much as I like."


End file.
